


黎明将至

by Gloria2002



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria2002/pseuds/Gloria2002
Summary: 莲花状的水灯被一双手放入河中，晃晃悠悠向前飘去，在平静的水面上打旋。“..你信吗？”Gun望着河面喃喃开口，手指搅着水流，想要把灯推进宏大的灯流中。“这条河明明承载了这么多人的祝愿，但它却还是缠绕我至今的梦魇。”他盯着水面，直至看着他水中的倒影在层层叠加的水波中扭曲分裂，露出一个僵硬的微笑，随之一股巨大的力量把他拖入水中。
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat





	黎明将至

**Author's Note:**

> ◆全文5000+  
> ◆鬼故事（？）  
> ◆ooc warning

1.

“所以这些书是要放在这里吗，gun？”

“是的，谢谢你帮我整理房间。”

好吧，对话结束，off想。

他的新室友是一个冷漠的话题终结者，除了长相，gun就再也够不上可爱这个词了。他有些郁闷和费力地把那些书摆到书架的最高层，而在此时，不知哪本书中夹带的照片飘落了下来。

他拾起那张照片，一个看起来七八岁的小男孩面无表情地看着镜头，眉眼如出一辙的冷漠让他直觉这就是小时候的gun。照片的背景是一条河。他认识那河，但却仍然在那一瞬间寒毛竖起。他怀疑自己眼花了，居然好像看到模模糊糊的黑影站在河里，看着小小的gun在笑。…“呃，gun？”

off把照片转向gun，同时他也看到了照片背后用红笔夸张的写着——“你逃不掉！”

gun在看到照片的那一瞬间脸色变得煞白，他几乎是冲过来把那张照片撕碎；off几次张了张嘴，但最终什么也没有说。

而晚上，off听见gun的房间内传来压抑的哭声。他想着去安慰他，在敲了几声门之后哭声停住了。但最终，谁也没有打开门。

2.

从各方面来讲，gun是个很不错的室友，除了在晚上。gun热爱夜店蹦迪，要么整宿不归，要么在酒吧喝得烂醉，神智不清只能被架着回来，而off就是那个在深夜总是被叫去架人的倒霉鬼。

“真对不起，gun的室友先生，gun又喝醉了，快点来把这个可爱的小朋友带回去吧，路上要注意安全哦。”

……

“你可以考虑一下减肥了，你真的很重。”

off小声地对着醉得不省人事的男生絮絮叨叨，瘪了瘪嘴，费劲地把人往回背。合租的一个月里，他有大半个月都在重复这项深夜健身项目，比起第一次接到电话的惊慌，现在off去领人已经轻车熟路了。

gun的眼睛还闭着，但眉头越皱越紧，带着酒气含糊嘤咛了几声，似乎在表示不满。他慢慢凑近off耳边，吐出的温暖热气喷在他的耳朵里和颈间。脑袋轻轻抵着他的肩膀，细细地喘着气，似乎又低低地说了点什么。

虽然gun说了什么他一句也没听懂，但平时伶牙俐齿的off却就此噤声；gun似乎权当自己反驳成功，在off的脖子上轻咬了一下以示胜利，又觉得不够，又伸出舌头，对着刚刚咬着的地方慢慢地舔了几下。

off整个突然僵住了，扭头去看他，正对上gun对他傻笑的脸。

“……你果然醉得不轻。”

off摇了摇头，把在那一瞬间产生的荒唐念头全逐出脑袋，背着他继续往前走着。

到家后，off把gun放在床上，刚想离开，手腕却被gun一把拉住。

“……热啊。”gun小声说。

“……你不热谁热啊。”off转头看了看gun紧闭着的窗。在他的印象里gun从没打开他房间的窗。

他走了过去，小心翼翼地把窗户打开了。突然涌进来的凉风使他打了个激灵。gun此时终于慢慢停止了闹腾，off倒了一杯水放在床边，随后帮他把门带上。

“不要……滚出去！”大约过了一个小时之后，off被玻璃掉在地上的破裂声吵醒。

他大概知道gun晚上经常做噩梦，但反应从没这么强烈。off站在他的房门前，踌躇着要不要敲门；每一次试图和他交流，但却总会被gun拒绝，而后他站在门前时又总能听到那些刻意压低的哭声；想到这里他不禁皱了皱眉，忍不住敲了几下门。

“gun……出什么事了吗？或许我可以帮你。”gun对他的话置若罔闻，声音已经喊得沙哑，却仍用力大声重复着“出去”“救我”，声音里的惊恐和害怕有如实质般让人觉得可怖。

off在门口停了一会，终于做出决定准备离开时，他又听到gun喊了一句——

“出去！off……off！救我！”

得到了许可，off转身就推门而入。

令他意想不到的画面出现在了眼前。那张照片上的黑影变成了实体，此时正压在gun身上，恶心的胶状身体试图把gun全身裹住。

gun紧闭着眼睛，额头上脸上已经都是汗水，他在拼命挣扎但又无济于事。黑影已经裹住了他的大半身体。off瞳孔紧缩，随手抄起桌上的剪刀刺向黑影。但黏液却瞬间吞噬了它，并调转方向朝off扑来。off下意识地伸出手抵挡，黏液却在碰到他的瞬间蒸发了。

他不可置信地看着自己的手，随即终于反应过来，一拳打在了黑影上。黑影怪叫着乱窜躲避，飞快地扑向窗户并顺着爬了出去。off掐了自己一下，不是梦。

gun还沉浸在噩梦中。off小心地把他摇醒，看着他僵硬地望着一片狼藉的房间，好像已经明白发生了什么。他一言不发，只是呆坐着流泪。

off看着黑影爬过的地方留下的黑色的黏液一直延伸到窗户，突然明白了gun坚持不开窗的原因。他尝试着轻轻把gun揽进怀里，慢慢一下一下地给他顺气，轻柔地重复着对不起。

gun趴在他的肩上，他的声音从小声抽泣到失声号啕。 直到gun渐渐平复下来，off才把他放开。

他看着gun的眼睛，轻声说道：

“所以……你发生过什么？和我说说吧，或许我可以帮你分担。”

3.

中学时gun个子不高，经常被学校里高年级的恶霸欺负。毕业的那年暑假，他在河边散步的时候正好遇到那些人。他马上转头想要跑，但被那群人抓了回来。

“让我们猜猜，我们最最可爱的小朋友会不会游泳呢？”为首的人不怀好意的说道。

接着他就被两个人架起来扔到了河里。他来不及呼吸，生生地呛了一大口水。他不断扑腾着，但那全都是徒劳的。他只是在不断的下沉，下沉。缺氧让他的大脑变得空白模糊了起来，最后的记忆，是他即将沉到湖底。他的手臂在挣扎时划伤了小缕小缕的血丝漂浮了起来。而同时在湖底的黑暗中，他看见有什么睁开了眼睛。

岸上的人此刻也开始慌了起来，

“不会真的…死了吧…”

为首的几个小混混惊慌地随意指了几个人，让他们下去把gun拖上来。而当他们靠近河面的时候，河水突然剧烈的波动起来；张开血盆大口的黑影咧开笑容将他们全部拖入水中。几分钟之后河水重归平静，除了暗红色的河水，这里平静的像什么也没有发生过。

一天之后gun在距他落水点二十里外的河岸上被发现，而人们在这片水域中打捞出了一块块人的肉和骨。所有人都认为gun和这起命案有关，即使gun确实脱清了关系，但舆论迫使他不得不搬家。

“那么黑影是来帮你的？”off问道。

“不……只是它当时杀的人太多了，又想把我留下来玩玩而已……其实，也不算没有杀我。”gun撩起衣服，off看到他背上有一个奇怪的印记。

“它给我留下一个诅咒，无论我去哪里，它都会找到我；只要我做梦，它就会找上我。我连着几天不睡觉，只为了逃避有它在的梦境…总是同一个场景，唯一的活物只有我和它。我动不了，只能看着它凑到我眼前，以可笑的把我吞噬的礼仪来感谢我把它从黑暗中唤醒。”gun环顾四周。

“终于有一天我受不了了，于是我回到这里，想要一个了结。”他低下了头，“但现在看来，我还没有准备好被杀。”他哽咽了一下，低下头将自己缩紧成一团。

off静静看着他，只觉得心脏跳得越来越快，眼眶也变得温热起来。他刻意大声笑了起来，努力驱散这种奇怪的情绪。

“傻子，既然不想死，我就也一定会帮你活下去的。”gun慢慢抬头，紧紧地盯着他。

“一定会有办法解除诅咒的，并且……”他看了看自己触碰过黑影的那只手，“目前看来，黑影好像没办法碰到我。在你解除诅咒之前，我会一直在你身边保护你。”

gun没有说话，只是轻轻地抱住了off。

4.

gun开始在off的房间留宿。

起初是gun喝醉的那晚，黑影走后gun的床上到处都是黑色黏液，gun只好和off挤一个床。但在接下来的时间里，即使在gun的房间被清理好之后，off也还是经常会大半夜的在房间门口见到一本正经抱着枕头的gun。对于gun的甚至有些幼稚的理由他也选择心照不宣地接受，以至于到了后来gun一敲门，他就自觉的把人往床上领。

他们这算什么？他们都这样问过自己。同样有着明确的答案，却同样的难以向对方启齿。

off今晚回来的有些晚。刚回到房间扔下包喝了口水，就听见有什么重物落地的声音，紧接着没一会儿，门口就传来了急促的喘息和敲门声。

他转身去开门，门一打开就被人扑了个满怀。他被扑得踉跄了几步，怀里的人紧紧地抱着他，他有些动弹不得。不经意瞥见gun的满脸泪水，他开玩笑的心情立刻消失得无影无踪，一下子紧张起来。

off有些愣住。

面前的人紧闭着双眼不断地流泪，一边抽泣一边亲吻着他，不时从他嘴里漏出的两声哭声细小而夹杂着绝望。他逐渐明白今晚不会是一如既往，并且gun给了他一个再明显不过的提示。缄默片刻，他在接受和拒绝间选择了前者。

他扣住gun的后脑勺，进一步加深了这个吻。这是他们之间的第一个吻，但不含任何甜蜜温柔。gun不顾一切的亲吻他，渴求他，像是毒瘾发作的人疯狂渴求那些白色的粉末一样，而他以同样的热烈回应他；gun的泪水不时的滑落到嘴边，清冽的苦涩不断冲击他们彼此仅有的理智。

少年的吻干涩又凶猛，他的手缓慢地攀上了他的肩膀,被动且痛楚地接受着这几乎偷来的欢愉。

gun有些恍惚，不由自主向off身上倒去，off重心不稳，就这么被他压到床上。他感觉到他慢慢地爬上了床，眼睛幽深，跨坐在他腰间，逐个解开了他的衣扣。“……gun。”他的话被gun摩挲上他嘴唇的动作打断了，他眨了眨眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头，他便不再说话。房间里又只剩下抽泣的声音。

off轻拍他的背，试图安抚他。过了一会，他的哭声渐渐弱了下去。off松了口气，继续着手上的动作。

“……off，”gun直视着他“我又做噩梦了，一个平生我再也不想回忆的噩梦。”gun的声音在这时突然地平静下来。“这个噩梦和以往的完全不一样。它比之前都要血腥残忍。在梦里它告诉我，它玩够了，一切都要结束了。”gun慢慢讲着，说到最后，还轻笑了一声。

“到如今我已经分辨不出我是在害怕还是其他了。”他的手按上off的肩，他手臂上几道还在渗血的刀痕出现在off的视线中“求你，off，对我做点什么吧。无论什么都行，让我暂时忘掉那一切。”他伏在off耳边，几乎用了气音喃喃着说着求欢的暗示。

off把gun往怀里紧了紧，呆呆的望着天花板出神。突然之间他觉得他这些天接受的东西太过复杂，他的脑内已经一团乱麻，他尝试去理顺它们，却反被它们缠住；像被毛线困住的猫，越挣扎，他陷得越深。

而线的另一边…他偏了偏头，全是他身上的那个人。

你到底经历过什么？他想。

我想更多的了解你，想找到救你的办法，想……一直在你身边。

off突然翻过身，把gun压在床上。他亲上他的喉结，舔舐他手臂上的伤痕，gun在off耳边发出细小的喘息声。

“你会陪在我身边吗？”gun已经有点恍惚了，他看着off，又自顾自的回答道“不会吧……毕竟我一直就是孤身一人……”

off没有回答他，只是加快了身下的动作。他被他的动作疼得轻嘶一声，又哑着声音笑了。他被顶撞得唇间不由自主溢出了呻吟，很快就无暇想起刚刚可怖可笑的大梦。

不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊之中，他似乎听见有人叹息了一声。

“无论在哪里，我都会一直陪着你。”

5.

水灯节那天，他们去了那条河。

现在它被改造成公园内的一处园景，人们熙熙攘攘的走过，人群大都挤在河边卖花灯小贩们的摊位处。他们不紧不慢的走在靠近河边的卵石路上，远远地看着人们把水灯放入河中。

“要买水灯吗？”他们突然被人叫住了。一个中年女人正把手中的水灯展示给他们。gun摇摇头，但女人一幅不死心的样子，猛地抓住了gun的手腕，笑道，“向水灯许愿，或许神明就能化解你的灾难呢？”

gun惊愕的看着她，还未动作，off就先猛地抓住了她:“你知道什么对吗？”女人似笑非笑，把手中的水灯又向off面前推了推。

“河里存在着黑暗。而光明能驱散黑暗。”她放开了gun，转身在她带来的箱子里翻找着。“我可以知道的是他长期被噩梦所扰。所以要不要在今天做个了结呢？”无视gun煞白的脸色，她翻出了几根蜡烛。

“今晚，你以往的噩梦将会成真。在黎明到来之前，它们能阻挡你的噩梦。但我的蜡烛只剩这些了，希望你今晚能做个好梦。”她耸了耸肩，将水灯和蜡烛一股脑地放到off怀里。

“今天可是水灯节，和男朋友一起去放水灯岂不是再浪漫不过了？”她又凑得近了一些，“而且你在这里，它也是不可能放肆的。”off不自觉后退了几步。这时候突然一大群人从他面前经过，把他的视线堵得严严实实。

等那群人走过之后，那个女人的摊铺就消失了。很魔幻的一幕，但他们都没有选择说点什么。

“所以…既然她这么说了，”off举起手里的花灯，“我们要去吗？”

“好啊。”

上当受骗了。off在救被黑影拖下水的gun的时候生气地想。黑影在河里变得更强了，他用尽浑身解数才把gun救上岸。

…又好像没有。gun发现黑影唯独这次没有粘上他的手。他扑腾的时候打翻了花灯，把灯心的蜡烛给攥在了手里。

那，今晚，恐怕真的是最后一晚了。

他们看着彼此，突然笑了起来。

无论发生什么，我会陪你到最后。gun突然想起这句话。

那天，第一次有人分担了他的痛苦。off站了起来，然后向他笑着伸出手。

他们湿漉漉地走回家，一直牵着手，好像就是一对热恋中的情侣。

他们一起洗澡，换了衣服然后挤在同一个沙发上看着午夜场的肥皂剧，时不时小声地争论着剧情。摆在桌子上的蜡烛散发着柔和的光亮。

黑色的黏液缓慢地攀上窗户，不断地表达着焦躁，电视渐渐地出现花屏，就像是穿越到了正在播放的80年代的恐怖电影中。

off困倦地盯着电视，gun已经靠在他肩上安静地睡着。蜡烛又要熄灭了。火光消失的那一刻，门遭到了强烈的撞击，发出了震耳欲聋的巨响。off清楚地感觉到gun颤抖了一下。

他起身点上最后一根蜡烛，握住gun发凉的手。电视啪的一声息了屏，整个房间内只剩蜡烛的火光在跳动着。从门缝下开始涌入腥臭的黑水，窗户上的黏液快要把整个窗户都遮盖住。

“没事的，我们会没事的。”他像是对gun说，又像是对自己说。

他透过黏液间的缝隙看向外面，天空已经开始变得通透了。

“我不会让你有事的”他攥紧gun的手，“看啊，要到黎明了。”

“无论发生什么，我会一直在你身边。”


End file.
